


To You.....

by Cquelto



Series: What's An AGE Doing In Teyvat? [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kouri is very close to stabbing childe with chopsticks, Kouri thinks of Aether as a sibling, Mentioned Zhongli (Genshin Impact), Spoilers, heavily inspired by the lumichilde community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cquelto/pseuds/Cquelto
Summary: Childe was tasked to spy on the Devil of The Chrysanthemum, a title that was said to belong to a girl that isn't from Teyvat. He wasn't expecting to fall for her.
Relationships: Childe (Genshin Impact)/Kouri Pennywort (God Eater 3), Kong | Aether & Paimon (Genshin Impact), Kong | Aether (Genshin Impact) & Kouri Pennywort (God Eater 3)
Series: What's An AGE Doing In Teyvat? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000998
Kudos: 5





	To You.....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not so threatening with those tears now, huh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368575) by Anonymous. 



> My first fanfic for Genshin Impact. enjoy this crude attempt for me trying to write Childe.

“So, what are you waiting for, Devil of the Chrysanthemum?”, he asked, mirth still in his tone, “Finish me,”, he said with a jaded grin, his eyes dark, the effect of using a Delusion evident on his body.

The girl’s watery purple eyes stared at his dark blue ones. Kouri's greatsword kicked away at one corner of the broken arena, and Childe’s bow at the other corner.

The man tired and defeated, laid frozen on the ground, the Adaptive God Eater pinning him with her weight, keeping his weak body down, and the spear of her overcoat extended and pointed at his throat.

“I’ll ea–"

_"–t you._ ”

_Childe stand shocked at the girl’s threat. Paimon and Aether stared at her with shock and fear in their faces._

_“That’s a cute threat, little.. oh.”, he stared at the spear that began to extend from her overcoat, one that he saw was attached like an extra limb connected to her spine..._

_When in reality, was a conscious Aragami who exists as a coat made of Anemo Energy and Kouri’s Oracle Cells._

_“I see one misplaced hair on both of them; I’m going after you and make sure you’re Fatui kissing ass is going to be a tender snack.”, her calm face staring up towards Childe yet her spear remain frozen above Kouri’s stature and still pointing at him._

_“Of course, of course.”, he laughs his nervousness, “As much as I can, I still do want to help you contact Rex Lapis.”, he almost sighed loudly as the spear slowly laid dormant once more hanging at the end of her overcoat._

_“Is something going the matter?”, Childe saw Zhongli walk towards them._

_Kouri’s face immediately changes as Aether walks towards Zhongli and acquaints the two. A conversation later and Kouri is officially helping Zhongli with the Rite of Passage._

_“So that's the girl.”, Childe mutters, watching the group walk away to continue their quest on finishing the Rite. He then smiles, "She sounds fun."_

**_“The Devil of the Chrysanthemum...”, La Signora said, “A girl who’s title is unheard of, yet shows proof of it. She works with Ordo Favonius. Keep a close eye on her, she might be a good subject.”_ **

He did, the Fatui did.

A Devil; her fighting style ranges between graceful, to predatory and powerful. She was taunting her enemies with pet names that would sound sweet in a different tone, but right now is downright sardonic.

> _“Aether!”, Kouri called to the other outlander._
> 
> _“Right!”, with that, Kouri’s unleashes her elemental burst. A ring of light bursts from Kouri and Aether’s chest before forming a line that connected each other and a flowing gold ring hovers around their forms._
> 
> _"I really want to spare you, ma cheri, but I've given so little options."_

A survivor; she fought through where she is now, a person who cherished along the way, a way of her to feel content that she didn’t need to look back.

> _“AGE Children? Are you saying they force children into God Eaters?!", Paimon asked, shoked._
> 
> _"They do. They need someone to sell and sacrifice for the Port's gain. So they take children that survive in the ashlands into AGE Children. We were branded to fight as we watched fate take play at that moment."_
> 
> _"No wonder you're a soft spot for other children.", Kouri nods, stopping to watch the three kids playing Pirate on the ship_
> 
> _"Within them is a childhood I'll never get, and so I sworn to protect that. So no other children has to go what the other AGES had went through.", she then turned to Aether again, "I went with you to not just find my way back home, but for me to help you find your sister.", Aether smiles softly as Kouri places a gentle hand on his head, "Now come on, let's find something for dinner."_
> 
> _As the group walked away, Childe peaks from the corner, a hand on his chin he can only utter one word._
> 
> _"Huh."_

A friend, something Childe didn’t expect. Kouri and Aether would befriend almost anybody, they even managed to befriend Zhongli, and now they managed to found a friend in him.

> _“What’s this for exactly, little lady?”, Childe asks with his usual charming smile. “And at Wanmin, of all places! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get reservations here?”_
> 
> _“Enjoy it before Zhongli pigs you for more Mora.”, Kouri jokes as they sat down at a booth in Wanmin restaurant. “And I met Xiangling once back at Mondstadt, promise me and Aether a seat if we ever visit Liyue, sent a letter week ago about this arrangement, luckily one of their reservations cancelled that she managed to get a seat for us.”_
> 
> _"I suppose I can let you pay.. this once.", he watched as Kouri raised an accusing brow at him. He then puts his elbow on the table and leans his face on his hand, staring at her. Kouri stares back. He could see the rhythmic glow of the gold-orange ring outside her pupils. A stark change ever since she gained Rex Lapis' favor, despite his death._
> 
> _"Has anyone ever told you you got pretty eyes?", he asks in a tone that only she and him can hear. Childe puts his elbow down a little later as their food arrived._
> 
> _Kouri rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Childe.", she tuts. "Now eat, unless you want me to feed you."_
> 
> _"That doesn't sound bad of a bargain."_
> 
> _"No.", She chuckles as Childe laughs heartily._

He was suppose to keep an eye on the trio and a closer eye on the girl, yet it seems all his observation were for naught, as he laid on concrete ground.

A lover....

Kouri’s care was for all, she has a daughter that wasn’t hers but she cherished as one; a child that she know will grow and bloom faster than ever, but will still love her mommy all the same. She would bleed for her family.

But for him....

.. ..she’d shed tears for him.

His eyes widen a fraction at the girl’s breaking glare, the wall of water that blurred the girl's view began to leak and shed, finally falling to his face.

“Now, now, my dear fighter.”, he chuckled weakly, "Won't you end it for me?", he watched Kouri began to weakly sob. Closing her eyes, she leans down and put's her forehead on his bloodied one. Childe closes his eyes, knowing her stalling is her preparing herself for his loss.

"To you..", she whispers, and his eyes opens and stares at her, once more. "To you.. who taught me to love selfishly,", his eyes widen as she smiles, "thank you.", taking his face in both her hands, she leans to his lips and kisses him. Childe would weakly place his hands on her hips and reciprocate, had it not been the searing pain in his abdomen.

Kouri kept her lips on his as she felt the spear stab him through her, enduring the taste of blood, waiting for the spear to fully devour him, until the spear suddenly pulls out, and a burst of light appeared in both their chests, a flowing, glowing, ring of blue then appears, and Childe's body began to glow and heal.

"Wha–"

"–Your resonance...", Kouri said as she quickly got of him and sat on the side. "The Delusion was blocking it. It reached out to me.. _you_ reached out to me. You initiated the Engage.", a final tear sheds down her cheek, and Childe softly smiles before reaching to wipe it away. "We'll be okay.. right...?", she ask, holding his wrist gently.

Childe nods, ignoring the sound of his Delusion breaking as he slowly sat up, and embraced the girl, "Don't worry, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making an OC in the works but I fell deep into Childe hell and angst happened. This is a possible ending for 1.1 but I'm nowhere near writing chapter 1 of the game yet, while doing Kouri's stats. 
> 
> My twitter for any Genshin + GE shinanigans 


End file.
